


The Musical Planet

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Mushy, Musicals, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Doctor arrive on the planet Anacrusis where a species of alien informs the two of you that you must sing karaoke so he can assess the lightness and darkness in your souls. Confused you both participate and allow him to see your futures. Your feelings for the Doctor are revealed, but as are his in return. Love blooms and a passionate romance begins. What seems like fun and simple songs turns into a much darker and deeper journey and not everyone will make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark one inspired by one of the saddest series deaths of all time! I don't want to spoil it but I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Also if you do not like the songs I choose for karaoke, please give some suggestions. If you haven't heard of some of them please look them up! I guarantee you won't be disappointed.

The TARDIS landed with a thud and you gripped your floppy gray wool hat as one hand held the railing about the console. The Doctor smiled at you affectionately as you laughed, excitement flooding your veins. Recently, you had mentioned to him how you would love to see an intergalactic beach and with a knowing grin he described his favorite one. He had said it was a place that was not too hot but, certainly not cold, a perfect seventy-five degrees with an eternal moon that mimicked the sunlight, but didn't cause one to squint beneath its glare. The sand he had told you was moon sand, so it was soft and cushy but not gross and sticky and the best part, it was a brilliant, soft, pearl, pale pink. The ocean wasn't made of water, but of space formed sapphires glittering bright royal blue for miles and miles. After helping to restore freedom to the Ood and saving another endangered galaxy he decided a holiday was in order. You were excited and found yourself bouncing on the soles of your feet waiting for him to open the doors after the landing, knowing he would make this another adventure. With a dramatic bow he pushed them open and you bolted, finding yourself incredibly confused as your surroundings registered in your brain.

From what you could tell, you were inside a regular pub. Neon lights blinked behind the bar and sitting on the bar stools and assortment of tables were new species of aliens you had yet to encounter in your travels with the Doctor. There were no windows in the place, but there was a stage, and it seemed the place was having a sort of karaoke night. A giant worm-like creature was hissing to the tune of "Don't Stop Believing" and despite your disappointment at not having found the beach, you smiled. When the Doctor exited the TARDIS, he looked around with his brow furrowed, tugged the lapels of his brown pinstriped jacket, and placed his hands in his suit pants' pockets. He was obviously just as confused as you were, but after one look at your face he smiled. He had realized your optimism and roll with it attitude were contagious.

"Where are we?" you asked him curiously, looping your fingers and holding them against your waist.

His brows lifted as he simultaneously said, "Dunno.". You were saved of standing awkwardly in the corner with the blue box when a figure approached smiling brilliantly. He seemed to be human-like despite his deep purple skin, emerald green hair arranged in short spikes above his forehead and bright red eyes. He was dressed in a tuxedo as stark white as his teeth, big diamond earrings decorated his ear lobes and he walked with extreme confidence. When he was close to you both he bowed politely and again you and the Doctor exchanged curious looks with raised brows.

"Welcome to the planet, or party, as we like to call it, Anacrusis! I am your humble host Aria. What can I get you to drink, cupcakes?" he asked, making you smile immediately. His voice was flirtatious and boisterous as he spoke from his diaphragm like an actor. He seemed incredibly happy to see you and the Doctor, his white smile clearly genuine. 

"Antacrusis? I've never heard of this place." the Doctor said, looking around very baffled. Aria stepped between the two of you and pointed his elbows out to escort the two of you across the Pub. It was a much better welcome than you had from previous planets, no laser beams aiming at you or seizing of your persons. Hesitantly, you placed your hand in the crook of his white sleeve and the Doctor did the same. You couldn't explain why but you trusted this strange man, he had an aura that was kind and thoughtful. He led you both across the room and gestured to the bar stools beneath the neon lights against the long bar. You quirked a brow in question at the Doctor before he nodded and you took a seat, his hand resting on the back of the stool.

"Anacrusis? That's musical terminology isn't it?" the Doctor asked your new host his brows now furrowed as he looked about himself turning on the balls of his feet.

"You are a clever slice of mancandy!" Aria said flirtatiously his red eyes dancing over the long lean form of the Doctor "It means one or more unstressed notes before the first bar line of a piece or passage.In this case it's more than one and it's a passage." he said.

"What do you mean? Is your planet a karaoke bar?" you asked, crossing your arms and quirking a brow curiously.

"On no, sweet pea. This is how you enter our planet. Here you must sing a song. I myself am a reader. It means I can read your future, your feelings, the light and darkness in your soul by hearing you sing your heart out. If you're a generally good person we let you in." he said before picking up a glowing blue drink with a yellow umbrella. You glanced over your shoulder at the Doctor and he smiled down at you. It was very tempting, the idea of knowing your future and how much lightness was in your soul, but the more you thought about it the more you hesitated. Your Doctor had told you time and time again of the darkness in him, of the way he had ended the Time War and why he was the last of his kind. This would not be nearly so much fun for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like this isn't quite the intergalactic beach." you said to the Doctor.

"Oh, sugarplum! Antacrusis is much better than any silly beach! Here we have festivals and music everyday. Sweet sweet music." Aria said folding his hands together and closing his eyes as if he were hearing something other than the droning of the creature now on the microphone. The Doctor did not miss the way your eyes lit up, he knew you loved music more than anything. There were times he'd hear your Ipod playing some songs from back home and he'd listen to understand what it was about the particular verse or tune that moved you. After some adventures you'd had at a masquerade in 1836 Venice he knew you loved dancing too. He would never forget they way you laughed and crinkled your nose, or the way your eyes sparkled under the candelabras as he twirled you about. He hadn't mentioned it yet, but he was totally mad for you. 

"It sounds beautiful. Pun intended." you said, smirking at your new friend and your attempt at being clever. 

"Every creature on this planet makes music, it plays altogether and it is the most perfect symphony. We are a planet rich in harmony, so we have to make sure any and all who enter here do not have any intention of disturbing that harmony." Aria said excitedly, taking another sip of his glowing beverage.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, very nice to meet you. But I can ensure you we have no intention of disturbing your harmony. This is my companion, _______. In fact, we are used to having to reinstate harmony." the Doctor said, and you nodded vigorously in agreement, "Can't we just poke around a bit?" he asked mischievously, leaning on one arm across the bar. 

"Look sweet buns, I'd love to let you, but it's my planet's laws. Besides, I can sense the two of you have some pent up feelings you might want to let out. What better way than singing your heart out? Don't you know why Broadway singers burst into song?" Aria asked.

You smiled knowingly and said, "Because their emotions are so powerful and strong, they can only release it by belting out!" you answered and Aria nodded enthusiastically. You turned slowly to your Doctor and gave him your best puppy dog look. He grinned wolfishly before finally nodding, "Oh alright. But you're going first!" he said pointing at you and immediately your stomach plummeted. It hadn't really sunk in what you were signing up for, and it was even more ominous considering your feelings for him. Ever since you had encountered the Ood and helped free them, you had realized how wonderful the Doctor truly was. Of course he was handsome, sexy, that hair, those freckled cheeks and perfect lips, and those penetrating brown eyes, not to mention the amazing hair. What started as a simple crush had turned into a burning passion of love, of being in love. His two hearts were so true, he was a hero but, never fought. He was brilliant and beautiful inside and out, and suddenly it seemed your already high standards for dating had just been lifted to a new extreme. There just weren't men on Earth that could compare to the Timelord.

"Oh I'm sweet buns!" the Doctor said suddenly, always a little off when it came to compliments or generally flirtatious phrases. This you knew first hand considering your attempts at flirting had gone completely over his head, that or you were doing it wrong which in retrospect was completely possible.

"Well, cookies, I think we need a bit of changing to our surroundings. And those costumes just won't do. I'm thinking a bit of shimmer is in order!" Aria said excitedly, nodding to the bartender and giving him a flirtatious wink. In seconds the Pub had transformed to a posh lounge, and what was once scruffy chipped wooden tables and chairs were couches of black leather and smooth, neat surfaces. The walls glimmered with deep burgundy glitter in the paint and golden tapestries hung about. The stage floor was polished, dark hardwood and the height seemed to raise a bit, with a vintage microphone glimmering under the warm yellow lights of the stage. You couldn't help but gasp at the dramatic transformation and you smiled brightly at the Doctor, as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders in a gesture of sweetness and affection.

In the opulence of the room, you noted you were both incredibly under dressed and you tugged nervously on your maxi skirt. You needn't have fretted long when Aria held your hands and suddenly a warm glow spread from his palms to yours. It was a tickling sensation that made you giggle softly as the warmth spread through your chest and down to your belly. When you looked down you were surprised and overjoyed at your findings.

The dress was radiant orchid in color, the most beautiful shade of purple you had ever seen. The bodice was sweetheart complimenting your plump cleavage and dotted with twinkling gems like stars as it flowed and fit securely to your form. Just below your hips and pelvis the dress dramatically flared out to four large petals where halfway down they turned from bright orchid and darkened until becoming blue as the TARDIS. Your hair had been artfully arranged leaving your bangs and a few tendrils loose. Even the Doctor could not mask his look of approval at how gorgeous you looked.

Aria touched the Doctor's hands but he pulled back quickly and explained, "Timelord, my friend. The threading mechanism inside the robing terraformer will not be able to redress me. Let me pop into the TARDIS for a bit!" he said and with that he strode across the room to where the blue box was barely concealed by a golden tapestry.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the Doctor was out of sight, Aria turned to you instantly. He gave you a knowing grin and you gave him a sassy look with a hand on your hip in challenge.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Aria asked.

"Know what?" you asked confused, a frown turning down the corners of your mouth. Aria rolled his red eyes dramatically and gave you a speculative look before ordering another drink. 

"To be honest, angel face, you could sing two bars of Marry Had A Little Lamb and I'd know everything I need to. But what can I say? I'm a bit of a romantic, and from where I'm sitting, you need to get up there and serenade that adorkable man into your arms." he said. You bit your lip worriedly before saying, "Is it that obvious?". Aria merely nodded as he drank from his fresh cocktail and crossed his fingers together with one elbow propped on the bar, his stance casual. 

"Geez." you said, "So no pressure or anything?" the words dripping with sarcasm. "An ocean breeze for this one, Francisco. She's stressing me out with an aura like that." he exclaimed dramatically and in seconds a drink was settled in front of you, glowing ad changing colors from yellow to blue to stark white and then back to yellow, a pink umbrella perched against the rim. You looked down at it and then lifted a brow to Aria.

"A little liquid courage. And don't worry I'll be performing first. I always do. Then you and then Mr. Gorgeous!" he said lifting his glass and waiting for you to join him in a toast. You hesitated a moment chewing your lip without moving the red lipstick coloring your plush mouth. 

"Does he love me too?" you asked just as the TARDIS door swung open and he began striding across the newly refined room. He was just as dashing as always, his tuxedo a dark blue with black lapels and a white shirt underneath. His usual disarray of hair was slightly tamed and pushed aside. You nearly sighed as he crossed the room, the familiar twinkle in his brown eyes. Recalling you and Aria's conversation you quickly turned to the alien and caught a cheeky wink. Nearly swallowing your tongue at the confidence in his gait and Sinatra good looks you quickly took a drink of your Ocean Breeze, trying to hide your blushing cheeks, neck and breasts.

"Don't you look splendid?" you said when you had finally composed yourself, although your grin was impossible to hide once he was closer to you.

"Do I?" he asked straightening his bow tie and furrowing his brows, before immediately shooting you that dazzling smile, "Oh who are we kidding? I do don't I?" he asked. You laughed and shook your head, realizing you were much calmer for someone about to bare their soul on stage in front of the one thing they had wanted more than anything else in life. You wanted to be with him forever, you loved him dearly and would do anything for him. Perhaps you now understood what Aria had meant when he said 'liquid courage'. He wasn't getting you drunk, he was giving you a little confidence boost.

Finally Aria finished his second drink and said, "Well, babies. It's my turn to introduce the show! _________? Meet me in the wings in about two minutes and it'll be your go." and with his sure and confident stride he left you and the Doctor side by side. Turning he looked down at you as he was much taller and continued to smile genuinely at you, it touched his eyes and made them crease a bit of the corners. There was warmth and sparkle in their ancient depths, something he had not had when you first joined him on the escapades of time and space. You couldn't help but entertain the thought that perhaps you had put it there, when before there had been only regret and darkness. 

"You really look brilliant. More than brilliant. Gorgeous, ________. Stunning, even." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria will be performing a rendition of Candle In The Wind by Elton John. It seemed very fitting so please listen if you'd like!

When Aria took the stage, the other aliens on the couches and various seats clapped enthusiastically rendering his brilliant white smile. After a short bow he grabbed the microphone in a way that was reminiscent of Frank Sinatra. The piano intro chimed in and the voice that suddenly filled the hall was captivating to say the very least. You eased closer to the edge of your bar stool smiling as Aria confidently worked the stage and sang with such passion and never missed a single note. You felt yourself smiling despite the nerves you knew you should be feeling at the prospect that you would be up there next. The strange purple man was incredibly talented and if this had been Earth in the present, he'd be a Broadway star.

You turned to smile at the Doctor, but when you did you found his centuries old eyes already looking at you and smiling. It caused your breath to hitch audibly and then he did something he'd never done. He touched your bangs and pushed them behind your ear, his touch warm and tender with quiet power behind it. You nearly shivered visibly but held it in. Unable to create a coherent thought much less speak you turned back to watch Aria's performance. Your heart nearly stopped when you felt his lips close to your ear, so close that if you barely moved he'd be kissing the lobe. He didn't have to breath, but in that moment he was and his warm breath across your cheek was exciting and romantic. God, you were mad for him.

"I want you to know that, I think you're brilliant _________. I think you are exceptional and brave. And I really hope you'll keep travelling with me. If you want to." he whispered. Your head whipped quickly to look at him as your eyes met his and you saw the sincerity in them as he grabbed your hand and placed something small and metal in the palm of it, folding his fingers over yours as he closed your hand. The warmth of his touch was like a brush to your soul, it felt like a piece of you was returning, like it was coming home and you didn't even know something was missing. You knew exactly what was in your hand, it was a key to the TARDIS, the greatest gift the Timelord could ever give you and in that moment, words failed you. No diamond or roses, not even a date in Paris could equate to the romance of this gesture.

"Is this...? Does this mean...?" you asked but, before you could hear his answer the bar tender, a remarkably handsome and Spanish looking young man that Aria had called Francisco caught your attention.

"You'd better get to the stage." he smiled and you stood unsure of where to go. Francisco smiled and winked as he pointed to a small, discreet staircase that would lead you behind the curtain. You nodded and thanked the gods of Anacrusis that you had on pointed toe flats as your knees felt shaky and your stomach curled into knots. Now that you thought about it, how would you know what to sing? You loved him so much, but a shooting star doesn't make a wish on human beings. How could you ever express how much love and how deep it went for him in one single song? Carefully you ascended the stairs and found yourself in the darkened wings of the stage, trying to will your nerves to ease. You loved to sing, even thought you sounded pretty good in the shower, but this time was different. 

As the audience clapped enthusiastically, Aria took a bow and then joined you in the wings. He smiled his brilliant white smile and placed both hands on each of your shoulders, and you were surprised at how soft they were, and really warm, as if he had been holding them over a fire.

"Alright, cupcake. You ready?" he asked you.

"Aria, how... where is the music going to come from? How will anyone know what song I'm singing? Is this acapella?" you asked, now a little frantic. Aria simply smiled knowingly and quickly kissed your cheek before whispering, "Don't worry about a thing. The moment you decide the background will play. Your brain is partially in sync with the club's main frame. It will send a signal the moment you decide. From there the system pulls the file and amplifies it and doctors it. Don't worry sweet cheeks!" he said and in a second he was gone, out of the wings and back into the club. You swallowed hard before stepping into the spotlight to a quiet bit of stagnant applause.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought really long and hard about the perfect song to sing as an expression of love for the Doctor. I perused and perused and it held me up a bit if you can't tell. There's one song on my playlist I kept going back to from the Broadway musical Bonnie & Clyde. The show itself flopped but the music and vocals are incredible!
> 
> So if you'd like, please find Dyin' Ain't So Bad feat. Laura Osnes from Bonnie & Clyde.
> 
> Second runner up was Halo Cover by LP. Also on Youtube.

"I only hope to God that I go first.  
I couldn't live one memory, I'm sorry but,  
I'm not that strong.  
There are some things in life you can't replace.  
A love like ours don't happen twice, when all his days are through,  
mine will be too..."

You were warm, not in a way that was uncomfortable but as if you were under a spring time sun where it tickled your arms and shoulder and cheeks. As you approached the vintage microphone you'd seen in all of those old gangster movies, you inhaled deeply. Closing your eyes you lifted your hand to the head of the mic and held it like a lifeline. It was amazing, magical even how everything suddenly snapped into place in that second. Your mind selected the song, the piano opened and then your voice was ringing out, soft and gentle at first before building. As you started in on the second line of the first verse you opened your bright eyes and found the Doctor's. You would forever be amazed at how easily you sang just to him.

"I've met boys who talked 'bout farms and horses and they don't do much for me.  
I don't need to end up in a rockin' chair.  
Seems you get to live your life just once, if that's how it's gotta be,  
then I'd rather breathe in life than dusty air..."

It was your voice and you sounded like you, but like a you that had vocal lessons since five years old. You had always wanted vocal lessons, you loved to sing and you felt more alive than ever in this very moment. He was smiling at you too, your Doctor. It was the smile you'd seen on several of the adventures you'd had, the one when you did something clever, or said something meaningful and kind. You loved that look, felt it all the way down to your toes. It gave you courage and you found yourself singing louder, your voice finding its power and perfect pitch as you lifted your hand on the high notes. 

"Only when you're left alone, does it get sad.  
But a short and lovin' life, a short and lovin' life  
a short and lovin' life, that ain't so bad..." 

You meant the words, all of them. They seemed to sum up the purpose and joy he had brought to your existence, and there was an underlying promise. A promise that as long as he was alive, as long as their was a Doctor, you'd go with him and be with him. Because time was nonlinear, you couldn't pin point how long you had been with him but no amount of time would be long enough. The constant danger, the running and monsters, he was worth it all. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel, and that's exactly what he was, an angel.

In an instant you realized you had received a standing ovation, not a dry alien eye in the house in that moment. You couldn't help the surprised and sudden giggle that escaped you before you finally took a curtsy in your lavish intergalactic gown and pressed your hands the the exposed part of your chest where you were sure your blush had spread. Stunned you curtsied again and then retreated to the wings, the adrenaline flowing at full force, causing you to feel weightless and completely free. It was better than any drug, better than any experience you had yet to encounter in life and you wished it could last forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked and now here it is! 
> 
> For our beloved Doctor's song please find Runaways by the Killers.
> 
> And since I like too, runner up is Your Song from Moulin Rouge.

As you made your way back to your drink you were hugged by hulking and nearly beastly creatures, some blubbering dramatically. You were so high you could barely breathe and yet you felt so wonderful. Then your eyes met his and he was crossing the room. Once he stood before you, you noticed the moisture gathered there and then his long fingered hand was brushing your cheek. In the midst of the applause and cheers the room went silent and black and white except for the two of you. He leaned in slowly and in a moment his lips were a breath from yours, and his pause was just long enough for you to catch his sly, sure grin. Then his lips were pressed to yours and you felt golden light filling your veins. It was magical, it was delicious. Toes curling in your flats you felt everything in you become electrified and alive, like some machine had just restarted your heartbeat. 

All too soon he pulled away leaving you breathless and your lips parted, eyes still closed and floating on a cloud.

"That was for luck." he whispered in your ear before giving you that cheeky wink and striding away towards the stage, your view of his backside as he pulled his shirt sleeves past his tuxedo jacket cuffs and approached the center stage. You sat down cautiously and felt Aria touch your arm, causing you to turn towards him and see his dazzling smile.

"Outstanding performance, sweet cake." you didn't know how your face wasn't sore from smiling so much. Then the music started and there he stood with his hand in his pants pockets casually, his eyes staring at the base of the microphone on the stage floor. 

Blonde hair blowin' in the summer wind,  
A blue-eyed girl playing in the sand.  
I'd been on her trail for a little while,  
But that was the night that she broke down and help my hand.  
A teenage rush, she said, "Maybe I'll just run away. We got time"  
And that ain't much...  
We can't wait until tomorrow  
You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?  
It's the one thing you can choose, oh!

His voice was soulful, gorgeous and yet still tinted with sadness, his head jerking up as he began to sing calmly into the microphone. As he sang the words his eyes were serious and he found your gaze, locked on to you as you had been to him. You felt a jerk in your heart when he sang the word 'baby'. You had never been partial to pet names but from him it was tender and endearing. His song choice was of course clever as the man serenading you. It was about two runaways, a nod to the fact that the first word he'd uttered to you was run. 

Let's take a chance, baby we can't lose  
And we're all just runaways.  
I knew it when I met you, I'm not gonna let you  
Runaway.  
I knew that when I held you I wasn't lettin' go.

He pointed to you grinning, his long leg moving slightly as he tapped his foot to the rhythm of the song. If you had been waiting for a sign, that kiss and now this were more than enough. In the course of one evening he had given you a key to his most beloved possession, an old blue police box, had kissed you as you had never been kissed before and with every word from that incredible voice he was telling you he loved you. The weight of it all forced the tears to well into your eyes. As he sang to you with power so raw and intense you felt as if he were tearing his two hearts out. Beautiful and romantic as his song was it had underlying sadness in the lyrics. And even though it was about the girl in the song you knew that part wasn't for you. It was in reference to his past, those he'd lost along the way, seen gone or to have died in his travels. He hated death and war and destruction, and yet still had seen more than his share. An echo to his once endless loneliness.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a resounding applause that then filled the posh lounge and your Doctor looked abashed as if he hadn't expected to get so carried away with his song. You were participating in the applause that continued as he bowed graciously once, then twice and then disappeared behind the lovely curtain. In seconds he was crossing the room his eyes only on you as you laughed and continued to clap for him, he cheeks flushing and making his freckles a slight more distinguishable. He didn't stop his long legged stride until he had one hand resting on the small of your back and the other gripping the base of your skull.

This time his kiss was neither soft nor hesitant. His lips took yours as if capturing a fugitive, causing other parts of you to awaken as he deepened in and gripped you to him like a raft in the middle of an ocean storm. You forgot to breathe but you felt the air from his lungs fill yours and inhaled the sweetness of summer sunshine and warm fresh cookies. 

You could've stayed that way for all of time,however long that was but eventually the two of you parted and his smile was beautiful and he looked a bit confused. You could read it in his eyes he was surprised, as if he hadn't expected to enjoy that so much. Or perhaps he was shocked you enjoyed it so much. He always was so daft when it came to your feelings.

"________, sorry about that. Actually, well, no I'm not. See 'cause I lo-"

"Well babies congratulations! You are more than welcome to roam the festivals of Antacrusis! Or get a room if you'd like!" Aria stated loudly and exuberantly, a warm purple hand resting on either of your and the doctor's shoulders causing you to miss whatever it was he nearly said. You smiled brightly at one another and embraced tightly in celebration of your very successful performances. When Aria cleared his throat and regathered your attention he pointed at the wall across the room. It was there a doorway had appeared and beyond it was a golden spiral staircase, leading up to warm light. Your curiosity was more than piqued and in quick strides you crossed the way and rose up on the first step, turning to your handsome Doctor.

He crossed the room to you and for one small second you stood above his pointy messy hair. 

"Well? We are going exploring aren't we?" you asked happily.

Grinning he said, "Of course, darling. Of course." and with his long fingers he gestured for you to lead the way.


	8. Chapter 8

You immediately gasped as you made your way out of the door and into one of the most beautiful places you had ever been. Above you was not just stars but an entire galaxy with brightly colored, jewel toned planets and vast sapphire blue space. It would have been dark if not for the hundreds of fairy lights adorning every tree, bush and the vines crawling over quaint shops and pubs filled with laughter. It was how you imagined Rome at night, vines growing over the stucco buildings, cobblestone streets and roses growing bright red and glimmering like rubies in the night. Then, in the background you heard the most beautiful music, soft and sweet carried by the softest summer wind you'd ever felt dance across your skin. 

"Isn't it wonderful?" you asked your Doctor and as you looked beside you, you saw his genuine smile and his brown eyes roaming your face. 

Immediately you wanted to explore and the Doctor let you lead the way through shops that were more like museums. The inner history buff in you came out as you found all sorts of ancient relics and artifacts from the last couple of centuries. Jewelry that had been missing for decades and thought to be long since melted down and lost forever had been traded to a species from another time and place. He had watched as time and ran out, but as you quickly described and spoke about each piece that excited you, he listened without interruption or correction. His wrists locked behind his back as he would lean forward with his glasses on to inspect the piece at hand and listen as you spoke quickly about its origin and story. He had always listened to you, of course, finding you fascinating and delightful. He would smile so tenderly as you walked away to move to the next object of interest. 

Finding yourselves overdressed you found a clothier and time traveled through the greatest decades of fashion and the best part was, nothing was priced. The shopkeeper explained that he felt visitors to Anacrusis should dress in their favorite fashion and be comfortable. Drawn to the glamour and elegance of the fifties, you found yourself in a red gingham play suit with white sandals and gorgeous sunhat, reminiscent of Audrey Hepburn. It hugged your cures gracefully and was light and airy, making you feel free and lovely. The Doctor emerged in an all too familiar blue suit, red tie and red chuck taylors. As he adjusted his shirt collar you lifted a curious brow.

"Nothing wrong with a classic." he said, winking at you mischievously and flirtatiously. You giggled and shook your head, "Too right you are." unable to keep the smile from your face.

Exiting the shop you noticed how every person was dressed in some of the most delightful clothes. There were victorian gowns and men in cravats to crazy futuristic outfits made from elements like water and silicone. It was fascinating and wonderful, and then suddenly, his warm hand was in yours and you met his eyes again.

"You're happy. So happy." he said in awe.

"How could I not be? I'm here with you." and then you leaned up on the tips of your toes and kissed his jaw, a tender press of your lips that caused his pulse to jump in his throat and his eyes to widen.

As the music in the background picked up pace and brought the people around you to the center of the square, he extended his arm to escort you to where everyone broke off into couples began dancing. It reminded you of your time in Venice, during the masquerade of 1840. It was the first time he had opened up to you about being the last of the Time Lords, about how he had watched as his entire family died and he had to leave forever in his blue box. Where your heart broke for him it also fell for him harder, for this strange man seeking redemption and seeking to prevent any othre species from doing and going through what he had done.

"I'd be very honored if I may have this dance." he said, one hand about your waist and his lips close to your ear causing a shiver to run over you and your mouth to run dry with desire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I will never forget the first time I heard Ewan McGregor as Christian bursting into song in Moulin Rouge. My heart stopped and I got chills. It was the most romantic display Id; ever dreamed of in my very young life. So here's me getting my moment. Only better. With the Doctor. Please enjoy!

He twirled you about to the rhythm of the song and when he pulled you closer, your arm reaching across his shoulder, you heard his lovely voice humming softly. It was a beautiful sound from the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to you. You almost felt guilty enjoying yourself and the romance of your surroundings but after all of your travels, after all of the fear and saving of distant worlds you supposed this one moment, one perfect day was the least you could ask of the universe. You could feel the warmth from his suit jacket, could feel the flutter of your own heartbeat as those forever and ancient eyes bore into your, a small grin pulling at one side of his mouth. It was the perfect moment.

Suddenly he stopped and ran his long fingers down your cheek.

"What?" you asked as he stared at you in bewilderment.

"What I didn't get to say earlier is.-" but he didn't get to finish before he stepped back and began singing.

"My gift is my song, and this one's for you.  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song.  
It may be quite simple but,  
now that it's done.  
Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words,  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world..."

With his toothy grin he was moving about before he grabbed your hands in his and spun you around as he continued to pour his heart out in song. He was smiling wildly as he had only eyes for you. You felt your heart in your throat and your adrenaline spiking. He had always been able to do that to you. He made you feel more alive than any moment on Earth ever had. 

"Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen"

In that moment, a warm summer rain came flooding down upon you and as the other people around wondered to shelter, you found he kept on serenading you. You giggled softly as he danced and danced with you in the rain. It felt unreal, like a scene from a movie, but one touch of his fingers brushing the rain drops from your cheeks and you knew, this was heaven. If one could believe in such a thing. Since being with him your ideals had become much more broad and open. 

Once he was done it was only the two of you in the pouring rain, making the soft sounds like a piano lullaby as it hit the cobblestone streets. You nearly forgot to breathe again as he leaned in and kissed you again. It was like a kiss from a starving man, someone who had been so alone for so long. All that time alone, living with the scars of the Time War and his own guilt. But you had promised since the day you first heard him whisper run he would never have to be alone again. You could never leave him, it would feel like ripping your own torso in half.

"What I'm trying to tell you is: I love you, _________. Not like any love I've known before. And I was wondering-"

"Oh for a genius you're daft! I'm in love with you like mad!" you said, lifting on your tip toes to kiss him again in the pouring rain, beautiful music all around. When you pulled away his eyes stayed closed a moment and you again marveled at his perfect jaw line, those long brown lashes and delightful freckles on his cheeks, the ones you could only see when really close up. He had made you stronger than you had ever been, shown you things you'd never imagined. And you loved him with your whole heart and would for your whole life.

When you pulled away he gave you his best toothy smile and asked, "Tell me, ___________, how long exactly were you planning on traveling with me?".

You looked away with a cheeky grin and said, "Oh I dunno. You're a bit better at measuring time and all that but, is forever okay with you?" you asked.

"Oh yes! It's brilliant!" he said with a short shake of his head and then he was grabbing you by the hand and pulling you away, into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hand in hand you ran down the spiral staircase and returned to Aria's pub. He was the only one about, Francisco cleaning glasses with a towel behind the bar. When he spotted the two of you, drenched in rain and grinning like fools, he gave you a knowing smirk.

"Sorry to barge back in on you. Just needed to get back to my ship." the Doctor said, gesturing towards his blue box in the far corner just where the two of you had left it. 

"Oh babies, you don't have to sleep in that tiny blue box. I've got a penthouse suite above this tiny bar just for the two of you." Aria exclaimed. 

"Well, it's bigger on the inside." you said with a flirtatious wink over to your Doctor. 

"Oh I insist! It's the cat's pajamas up there! I'll be at Francisco's tonight anyway. You can just make your selves right at home!" Aria said with a wink and carefully you eyed the Doctor for a response, not entirely sure how or what his answer might be.

"Well, I suppose it would be rude to not accept your invitation. That alright with you, _________?" he asked kindly. You nearly swallowed your tongue as your heart did a leap of delight in your chest, and responded by nodding your head yes. In the TARDIS you had your own room, and to be honest you weren't even sure if this handsome Timelord even slept. After all, his hair was always so artfully arranged as if he never placed it on a pillow. Then again you had not even been up to the penthouse yet which meant there was a good chance there was a spare bedroom. You tried not to be disappointed at the prospect as you told yourself that just because he had proclaimed his love for you in his own way that did not mean he was ready for more intimacy than that. You must've been pondering all of this rather intently because it wasn't until a long fingered hand was extended before you did you realize the conversation had moved forward.

"Shall we?" he asked, a brown brow quirked and again your response was a vigorous nod as you grabbed his warm hand and together followed Aria too a different staircase on the opposite end of the pub, through the stage curtain and behind a locked door. 

Your speechlessness remained as you entered the grand entryway and gasped. Vaulted ceilings welcomed you in a foyer with a grand chandelier and a ornate closet door to place coats and hats. Beyond it you found an incredible sitting room with a bar. All of the furniture, décor, statues and paintings about the room were reminiscent of Marie Antoinette's Versailles. Everything had incredible detail, colors of bright royal blue and gold, the light undertone of the scent of roses lingering in the space. 

 

"Oh this'll definitely do for the night. Don't ya think?" he asked happily, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"I think I can muddle through here for one night." and you gave him a sideways grin with the sassy glint in your eye he had come to adore. 

Quickly, the two of you discovered the bedroom had only one very large four poster bed, a gorgeous piece with hand carved wooden roses adorning its pyres and deep emerald curtains draw back from the frame. Instantly though you realized this was not this room's most beautiful feature. The main wall was adorned with floor to ceiling windows with a view of the jewel toned planets and constellations you'd never seen. It was sparkling and bright, giving the room an aura of sunset, lighting the room just enough there was no need to turn any of the ornate fixtures on for light. There was a record player and beside it shelves upon shelves of records aligned like library books in alphabetical order and it was almost the only thing out of time and yet it still seemed to fit in perfectly in this odd room. A quick peek behind an archway revealed a gorgeous and porcelain claw foot tub large enough to accommodate three full grown adults. The floor was marble and the high ceiling was held up by greek columns and it was absolutely gorgeous, everything about this home was, and then you looked at the Doctor, his eyes roaming the planets in view from one of the long windows, his long frame leaned against it and his arms crossed over his chest and it was hard to catch your breath. He was so wonderful, so strong, so kind and forgiving and funny. He was more than any mortal man could ever amount to, he was a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to know... smut next? Or would you guys prefer I have none? I do write this for you guys so let me know!  
> Trying to keep this rolling right along.


	11. Chapter 11

The room was a bit chilled and you were still wet from the summer rain when an icy feeling ran through you, goose flesh dotting your arms and legs. Concern marred his brow as he ran long fingered hands up and down your arms. Excitement rushed through your veins at his touch and you bit your lip as you gazed at him with longing and wonder in your deep, wide eyes. His thumb brushed your cheek and moved a tendril behind your ear.

"Bit mild in here?" he asked and you nodded. 

"Doesn't help we're both still wearing soaked clothes." you said with a cheeky sideways grin, "Although you don't seem too bothered."

"Well, no. But I can hardly warm you up all cold and wet can I?" He said and then his eyes lit at the sight of the fireplace nestled in the wall across from the large bed. "That'll be a nice start to warming you up." he exclaimed excitedly and turned to fumble with his sonic and incite roaring flames in the large marble grate. As he did you reached for the zipper of your gingham playsuit and felt it sticking as you tried to slide it from your curves, leaving you in a light, pale peach, and strapless lacy bra and matching knickers. When he turned to you again he was fumbling with his sonic looking a bit befuddled with his brow still furrowed and then those ancient eyes looked you over. You saw his adam's apple bob slightly as he swallowed and seem to loose his breath a moment, and you felt a glow inside as he made you feel sexier and more beautiful than you ever imagined you could feel. You were pretty in your own right, this you knew, but through his eyes you felt nearly other worldly. 

You stepped closer to him and reached for the lapels of his dark blue suit. He breathed out of his nose and delicately reached for your wrists. His hesitation caused your breath to hitch and fear pulse around you on the verge of embarrassment. 

"It's taking everything I have to say this, but I can't make love to you tonight. I've done many things wrong in my life, hurt many of my own kind and others. I single handedly chose Pompeii over the rest of Earth. If there is one thing I will get right in this place and time, it's you." he whispered, sadness marring his features as his brown hair dripped rain onto your breasts. You didn't say a word, only looked deeply into his eyes to feel the weight and truth of his words, to understand what he meant and trying to keep your own pride and sadness at his refusal beyond your thoughts in this moment.

"_______, I want to lay beside you. I want to know you more and hear your voice over and over again. I want to feel and touch and see every inch of you inside and out before I make love to you. Because when I do I want it to be all that you deserve, I want it to be perfect and wonderful. I want your body to sing for me like your voice did tonight and I want to pleasure you beyond reason. But tonight, I want only to hold you close, feel your lovely human skin pressed to mine with no anticipations or expectations. I want only to be with you, to hold you, and know you." he continued, those eyes boring into yours and his forehead pressed to yours, his tall form sheltering yours and his hold on your wrists the most tender touch you had known. Tears welled to your eyes at the sheer weight and sincerity, the romance of his words. In that moment everything you thought you had known, about being swept away and made love to by a romantic man paled in comparison to what the time lord had said. You questioned every fairytale and every book you'd ever read about love. No words did justice to this very moment and you felt yourself more turned on and in love than could have been humanly possible.

Carefully you nodded your head in understanding, blinked back the tears of overwhelming emotion and waited for his signal. When he nodded you peeled his jacket back and made quick work of the red tie, the white collared shirt and his pants leaving the Doctor in sparse gray underwear of his own. He grinned at you playfully and approached the bed, giving you a moment to take in his nearly naked form. As you had assumed and known, he was beautiful without the suits too. Broad shoulders decorated with those slight freckles on his cheeks, long arms, broad and flat chest giving way to a flat torso and a jutting of hipbones that nearly made your mouth water. Long legs gracefully moved and had a light smattering of light brown hair along them that were finished with long flat feet. Inch by inch you thought of him as absolutely perfect.

With the covers pulled back you climbed beneath the canopy and four posters onto your knees and smiled at the Doctor and he returned it, love filling once constantly sad and distant eyes of brown. He brushed hair from your shoulder and you felt the pads of his finger tips brushing your shoulder, before he leaned in and kissed you slowly, his lips magically filling you with the sensation of falling and then flying just before you hit the ground. Carefully his arms drifted to press your chest to his bare one and he laid you beneath the plush comforter, the bed soft and delightful and beyond comfortable as he deepened his kiss, his tongue dancing with yours as he touched you like a man at the end of his rope.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a moment you had only ever dreamed of, since falling in love with your Doctor. You could feel every bit of his bare skin pressed to yours, completely relaxed and easy in his arms. Against your chest you felt the thump of dual heart beats and gingerly you ran your fingertips along those freckles you adored. He leaned his cheek into the touch of your palm and closed his eyes a long moment, pain marring his beautiful features. When he opened them again he kissed the pulse in your wrist and noticed the furrow of your brows in concern. He began answering your unspoken question in a soft whisper.

"I've done so much wrong in my life span. I can't figure out what I did to deserve you." he said tenderly and you grinned.

"You're wonderful. That's what you did. I think you stopped atoning for your mistakes long ago. Now you're doing good throughout time and space because that's what you are. Good." you answered tracing the line of his nose and touching his silky brown locks.

"That's where you're wrong. I am this way because of you. When we met I was a creature of war and pain and destruction. You've made me more. They should call you the Doctor." and with that a sweet grin crossed his lips. "Doctor ________." he said.

Your breathing hitched at the kindness and sincerity of his words. Carefully he ran his hands down the curves of your sides and you nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the way he smelled and the warmth he emanated. He smelled wonderful of course, no cologne equivalent yet existed and you wanted to memorize it. It was like the air after a clean summer rain, with spices and vanilla, and something otherworldly that was only his. He was smiling at you as his eyes looked over your face and his long fingers touched your hair, it was as if he was trying to memorize every freckle, beauty mark and blemish that dotted your skin. It made you feel so special that he fancied you so much, and if the rise in his boxers were any indication he had meant what he said. He wanted you on a primal level, and it touched you that he would hold back.

Breathing each other in, he rolled you onto your back and looked down into your grinning face, his smile brilliant in the dark. The brown disarray of his hair brushed your forehead as he leaned in and began kissing you again. His lips were soft before becoming a gentle caress that made you tremble to your toes. Wrapping your arms about his neck you touched the short, silky strands at the base of his head and pulled him in deeper. Exhaling through his nose he groaned at your touch and put his hands on your waist, letting his long lean form rest over you. As his tongue entered your mouth you nibbled it carefully and heard him grunt and saw his eyes squint harder closed with his restraint. You grinned inwardly at your mischievous attempt to make him loose control. For the next hour you made out like two teens with wayward hormones, hesitant to go all the way but touching each other all over and causing blinding arousal in one another. 

"I love you" you whispered, cupping his jaw, your soft breath a balm against his face. He could not speak, for he would never feel worth enough to love you in return, so he smiled and ran his fingers through your hair. Then, he pulled you close to his chest and became very still, and you and the Doctor relished in the moment of being in one another's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

As the hours wore on, you found yourself restless and carefully sat up in the bed looking at your Doctor. The Timelord fast asleep made you breathless. His usually furrowed and expressive brow was line free and smooth, eyes closed heavily. His perfect mouth was slack and soft and his chest rose and fell as if he actually had to breathe oxygen to survive, a restful and perfect rhythm. Was it any wonder you were mad for him, as perfect as he was? He'd given you so much, a life full of adventure, danger, excitement, friendship and above all love. How could you ever thank him for all the wonderful he had brought into your world? It occurred to you that perhaps no one had purchased a present for him ,ever. You recalled the shops you had explored with him at your side and decided to see if you could find a gift worthy of the lord of time. 

Carefully you eased from the bed and tip toed across the room to the occasional chair in the corner. The playsuit you had donned earlier had dried so you slid if over your hips and fastened the halter neck after pulling your hair up. As you stepped back across the grand dormitory you hesitated wanting to bend down and kiss his lovely face. Yet, the sight of him so at peace and sleeping made your heart swell knowing he felt so at ease with you. You hated to disturb him so carefully you turned away and made it towards the door. You left without a sound through the grand foyer and to the pub below. It too was dark and quiet, not even the glimmer of neon disturbing the near dawn hours. You ascended the stair case and found the morning bright and peaceful, a soft hum easing from the streets complimented by the soft ruffle of the plant life in the soft breeze. You inhaled deeply and through your arms out wide grinning. He loved you.

Many of the shops were opening and you decided to begin exploring immediately. The only problem was, what did one buy a man who had no need for any possessions? Amongst many of the antiquities were various and gorgeous antique clocks and you grinned to yourself. How silly it would be to purchase a clock for the lord of all time. There were fountain pens used by various historical individuals, tiny dolls and an assortment of fascinating books, but nothing you truly thought would bring him joy. From shop to shop you wondered and poked about, searching for something as unique as the Galifreyan you loved and to no avail. At the end of the row of shops you entered a darkened store front and found the walls lit only by sconces giving the room an eerie medieval light. It seemed like it was mostly filled with yard sale items, a used bicycle, various trunks covered in dust, unassuming bits of rusted and turned jewelry, and tea sets so forgotten they were dull black versus the silver they probably were in their original grandeur. 

Just as you were going to give up you stumbled over one of the various trunks and coughed at the sudden stir of thick dust like smoke in the air. Coughing you waved your hands about and righted the item you had overlooked at your feet. This box with its embossed leather peeling from its form and initials stamped across the side called to you somewhere deep inside. It was special it had to be and for reasons you were unsure of you opened the box and found it was filled with ivory silk lining. Carefully, you pulled back the lining and gasped aloud at the treasure found beneath. 

Carefully you eased it from its sheet and found it nearly lit up the room with its pristine and jeweled surface, a start contrast of everything dull and lifeless in the room. In your hands you cradled a Faberge egg, one that was supposed to be in a museum in Virginia in the United States. It dawned on you that it must have been a fake because here on this strange planet you felt its pull and knew the intricate work was the original. It was the most beautiful shade of blue you had seen, almost the same shade as the TARDIS you and your Doctor loved so dearly. It was a perfect piece, original, the last of its kind, a beautiful thing born of an empire ravaged later by war and revolution. You knew then you had to purchase it for him, could not wait to see his face when you explained the beauty and singularity of the beautiful and timeless peace.

Standing you dusted debris from your playsuit and tucked the egg close to your side, wary of dropping it not only for its priceless and historical value but because you didn't want to gift him a broken thing. Looking around you spotted a sort of clerical counter in the further depths of the store and approached carefully. From a small device, much like a web cam beamed a flash of light and hovered over to where you stood and scanned the item in your arm. 

"Greetings, earth friend. I am the Scanner of Objects for Purchase. Or SOOP. I see you have chosen one of our hidden treasure for purchase. How much shall it sell for?" the device asked. It's voice was computerized but cheerful like the character Wall-E in the Pixar film, not like a Dalek void of emotion with dark intent. SOOP was rather adorable. You thought about his question before responding.

"Wait, you're asking me the sell price? I'm sure I couldn't say. This is priceless and I'm hoping I have enough since it has little value here." you answered.

"Priceless. No price. Very well. The Faberge egg is yours for priceless." SOOP stated and you laughed shaking your head.

"Wait no! That's not what I mean. I couldn't possibly take it for nothing." you said with urgency.

"My internal database finds these terms acceptable and priceless meets protocols. I am inclined to inform the purchaser of the items cautions. It is the Faberge egg Tsarevich created for Tsarina in honor of the survival of her son Alexei. It is said he suffered from hemophilia, a disease uncommon in humanoids resulting in death. Caution goes to the purchaser for there is evidence enough to believe it was this item which poisoned the boy. Be wary please and do not use in the bath tub." SOOP said and you laughed. How absurd. As a history buff you'd never heard of one of the eggs being cursed and shrugged your shoulders. It seemed SOOP was not going to allow you to pay for the priceless gem so with a smile and a nod you turned to leave, waving and calling a thanks out of the darkened shop and squinting your eyes to the beautiful day before you.


	14. Chapter 14

As you made your way back to the entrance to Antacrusis, where the Doctor would be stirring soon, you gazed down at the prize in your arms. As you stared at its beautiful sapphire enamel surface you stopped walking and felt an extreme pull to open the egg and see what it held inside, if anything at all. Running your fingers over the diamond top you carefully lifted its lid gasping and sputtering as black dust filtered out and struck you right in the face before completely disappearing. You peered deeper inside and found it was adorned with intricate patterns and jewels but no prize were inside. It was just as well, as many of the Faberge eggs were missing the surprises these days, but it gave you hope to think of it perhaps on some other planet or moon, sparking and bringing delight to some species of being. Happily you continued your cheerful walk back to Aria's, and just as you had made it to the fountain making you blush with memories, you smelled the most delightful smell in the world. 

It reminded you of home, London, which you rarely missed these days as you'd seen and done so much, but it made your stomach grumble loudly. The smell was warm cake batter and vanilla mixed lightly with chocolate and it came from a tiny bagel shop just across the way. You made your way over and were gifted two of the most beautiful breakfast pastries you'd ever seen. They were some sort of cross over of bagels and a doughnut, colored in a swirling mix of neon rainbow colors and filled with frosting and chocolate chips. Pleased with your morning's adventures you descended the staircase and then ascended another to return to Aria's flat, smiling all the while and hoping you would get the chance to see the Doctor wake. 

It was quiet as you opened the door and found much of the flat still dimly lit but brightening, as if the lights were timed to the day to create morning light. In the bed chamber he still dozed sweetly and you crossed the room on tip toes, sliding out of your shoes and placing his gift on the bed side table. Carefully you eased onto the bed, curling up beside his long legs and marveling once again at his beautiful profile. With steady fingers you slid open the bag and let the deliciously sweet and powerful smell flow out and fanned it in his general direction. He smiled sweetly and nearly made your heart stop before rubbing his eyes and dreamily opening his eyes. He seemed incredibly pleased to see you when he first woke up and carefully sat up and ran his long fingered hands down his face to wipe away the sleep. 

"I haven't slept that well in a few centuries." he said to you.

"Hated to wake you but if I hadn't the monster would'a." you said grinning.

He looked at you confused so you pointed to your belly and as if on cue it let out another loud grumble. He threw his head back and laughed joyfully. You handed him his breakfast pastry and began munching on yours happily. The Doctor closed his eyes and groaned with delight as he ate his. You knew he had a preference for sweets, particularly cookies, so you were glad you'd brought him one as well. In truth, you weren't sure he really needed to eat as you'd only seen him eat for pleasure. Hence. the cookies and such in the TARDIS.

Once you'd both gobbled down your breakfast he stood from beneath the sheets and began to cross the chamber before stopping short. His ancient brown eyes had fallen upon the Faberge egg on the bedside table. You bit your lip to hold back your smile as his brows furrowed curiously.

"What's this?" he asked, turning to you and holding it in his hands. 

"I got it for you. I thought you might like it. There were a small number made, but many of them are lost. So it may or may not be the last of its kind. It's something beautiful that was ravaged by war and death in Russia. But here it is still beautiful and it brings people joy. I thought you should have it. Should you ever forget how wonderful you are." you explained and his lips quirked in a half smile, rendering him momentarily speechless and surprised. A feat yet to have been accomplished you were sure. The madman did love to talk. As he turned it over in his hands, taking in its beautiful and detailed work of jewels and gold, he thumbed the diamond on top.

"I wouldn't bother opening it though. It's empty on the inside." you told him, remembering the disappointment of nothing but dust inside.

"Not anymore." he said, looking at you with those deep eyes and you knew in that instant he wasn't talking about the gift anymore, but himself. Crossing back over to you in one quick stride he wrapped you up in a hug that held you so tight it nearly crushed you. His eyes were closed tight and you could tell with how tight his grip was that what you had done had meant everything to him. Yet, he deserved so much more, after all the times he had saved your neck, pulled you from the depths of caves and saved ships and civilizations.


	15. Chapter 15

Dressed in his blue suit, red tie and chuck taylors he held the door to the flat open and offered you his strong, warm hand and said. "Shall we go back to the TARDIS then? You can change clothes and there are many adventures out there." he said with his wide, bright smile. You nodded vigorously and took it letting him pull you down the curving spiral stairway to the Pub below. Your heart was pounding, and your cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. You were thinking longingly of the adventures you would have next, of the discoveries you might make and places and times you would see.

Once in the Pub, Aria greeted you both with a glittering white smile, dressed in a fresh stark white suit and the big diamonds adorning his ears.

"Thank you so much Aria, for lending us your flat." you said excitedly.

He grabbed your hands and kissed your cheeks before saying in his cheerful voice, "It was not a problem my little love treat." he said.

"I'll just pop into the TARDIS and give my gift a secure spot and then joy you to say our goodbyes." the Doctor said cheerfully, turning on his heel and striding away. You stared after him as he walked away, thinking of how you loved every facet of him. 

"Oh babydoll, I could just swoon at the romantic tension between the two of you! Seems you were meant to visit our little Antacrusis for more reasons than you realized!" Aria stated.

"I just can't thank you enough for getting me up there. And the Doctor too. This will always be one of the happiest moments in my life." you said smiling beautifully at your new friend. As the Doctor poked his disheveled head of brown hair from the doors and crossed the room, you noticed the brightness of his ancient eyes. Just as he crossed the room to you, you heard him humming a delightful and terribly familiar melody. 

Just as he reached your side he was singing, "I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?".

"My girl, my girl, my girl." you chimed back and in a split second tings fell apart at the seams. Aria's sharp gaze fell to you, fear filling his eyes and his mouth agape in horror. The Doctor had but a second to look concerned at Aria before his attention was pulled back to you. The room was spinning, and your insides felt like a furnace, like everything inside of you was burning with the intensity of a thousand suns. Your reactions were sluggish and your vision was blurred and swimming like it was in a whirlpool under water. You sneezed, a painful seizing sensation and your hand was too late to cover your nose. The last coherent thought you had was the red spots blowing across the stark white of your Doctor's suit shirt, darker than the red of his tie.

He caught you in his arms and his eyes were wide with panic, his expression stricken and pale.

"_______!? ________?!" he shouted loudly, sinking with your body onto his knees and wiping the blood from your nose to better examine it. Aria still stood there shocked and frightened, tears welling at the edge of his eyes. 

"Aria! What's happened to her! Tell me now!" he shouted, his voice deep and frightening.

"I-I don't know. When she started to sing along with you her future shifted. It wasn't good." he muttered shocked and wide eyed, shaking his head and looking at the body in his arms as if he wished he could wash away the flash of your future he'd just witnessed. The Doctor picked you up and Aria jumped to action, rounding the stairs two at a time and leading him to the hospital, while you began to sweat in his arms, groaning against the pain running rampant through your body.


	16. Chapter 16

You lay back in the bed of Aria's flat and the Doctor was pouring over tomes to find out anything he could about what had happened to you at a desk just across the room. The lights were dimmed with a fire lit and all of the curtains drawn. His brows were furrowed, his face was pale and he ran his fingers over his eyes trying to fight the frustration he felt. The hospital on Antacrusis lacked proper medical technology, having been staffed with readers who could only detect any ailments through touch and sensing a patients needs. That had not been enough for the Doctor. Fortunately, the friendly people's of Antacrusis had lent him access to the greatest archives and history of space and time, hoping against hope he would be able to find the answers quickly. What he did know was that whatever was ailing you was slowly liquefying your internal organs and he was running very short on time. His face remained stoic and impassive as he masked his fear. 

He had brought the Faberge egg from the TARDIS to the desk where he sat as a reminder of how important you were to him, how much you loved him and it kept his perspective aligned. He glanced up at the beautiful blue surface of the egg and stared for a long moment, his thoughts on your laughter and smile for a brief moment. Then it dawned on him. Where had you gotten the egg? What had happened before you brought it to him? He remembered you had mentioned something about opening it, that it was empty on the inside. He began to wonder if it had always been so. Inspiration sparked and he narrowed his search to imperial Russia and the Czar Alexander. It was there he found the information he needed about the egg of Tsarevich, created for the son of the royal family whom was plagued by hemophilia and after nearly dying the egg was created to celebrate his survival. 

The Doctor then turned his research towards the ancient alien history of the object in question. He found the information in the fall of the Neo-leechone race, a species of alien with similar cultural values of the ancient Egyptians of Earth. When the Queen of them, Chaoticazar found her kingdom perishing and her soldiers dying, she preserved herself within the egg for millennia, biding he time until she was released by the young son of the Czar. She was pleased and attracted to the glamour and power of the Imperial Russian empire and attempted to take over the imperial court through the future king. She had gained power of his body and would have succeeded had the revolution not occurred, leading to her fearfully fleeing from the boy's body to wait again to be released by an unsuspecting purchaser of the egg. She had anticipated that whoever would own the artifact would be of royal descent, or at least be someone of great financial value. Little did she know she had become trapped in the body of a perfectly normal Earth girl and the egg owned by a Galifreyan without a coin to his persons. 

As he read on, he realized that the Neo-leechone Queen would slowly hollow out your body and then use the shell as a more sentient form and rule the universes. From his understanding she was ruthless, bent on genocide and unreasonable, a true force to be reckoned with and in an instant he realized the greatest threat, possibly greater than the Doctor ever was, was hollowing out your tiny body for evil. Timelords didn't generally get sick, but had he been human in that moment waves of nausea would have nearly done him in. Restless, he began pacing the large sleeping chamber, hand over his mouth pacing and thinking fervently. There had to be a way to rid your body of the evil bacteria that would use your life force to be the end of all life.

When you finally awoke, you felt weak, drained and as if you were falling through something. Inside you were on fire, but outside you were freezing and pale. Opening your eyes, you saw the Doctor sitting on the edge of the bed, serious eyes staring off intothe space, looking but not seeing as he turned something over in that brilliant mind of his.

"That'll teach me to eat intergalactic pastries." you whispered and he turned to you instantly, his face not giving away much emotion aside from relief that you had awoken. He didn't even grin at your attempt at humor, simply ran a hand down the side of your face and kissed your forehead. 

"You're really brilliant. You know that? But really thick." he said and you smiled weakly at him, blinking slowly. You asked him what had happened, and in a few words he tried to convince you that you had gotten food poisoning from something you ate. His face held no expression, just resolute acceptance and in that moment you feared it more than you would ever fear his rage. There was something he was not telling you, and whatever it was, it was definitely very very bad. Bad enough that even the Doctor was disturbed. Yet, you were too weak to press him or to make him talk, so you reached for his hand, held it as firmly as your weak fingers would allow and marveled at him. You trusted the Doctor, and whatever was wrong, however bad, he would save you no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

At every turn he failed. Every solution was wrong, would not work. He had often been a believer in endless possibility, but here and now he could not find even a glimmer of hope. The worst part was watching you suffer, the furrow on your brow, the loss of color in your skin. Dying. You were dying. And the truth was, if he could have saved you, it would have led to the destruction of the Universes. One life to end billions. He'd had to make a similar choice before, a choice that still shook him to his core. He was angry, furious, rage building inside him like the galaxy's worst storm and still it would change nothing. He had anticipated losing you to old age as a burden a Timelord must bear, but he thought it would be long from now, when you were old and tired, with stories upon stories to tell your grandchildren, even great grandchildren. The weight of the present made his shoulders heavy and his hearts sick.

Aria and you had become good friends, and he would often sit by your bedside while the Doctor searched the archives and his TARDIS for the cure to your ailment, talking to you, singing songs and bringing you flowers and trinkets. Still, you could see the strain in his deep purple skin around his eyes, a sadness in the kind red irises. They hadn't said it aloud, but you were dying. It was something you could feel on a molecular level, perhaps even on a spiritual one too. You kept a brave face, because deep down you were terrified. Not of dying, but of all the adventures you'd miss and how unfair it seemed your promise be broken this way. Although, you couldn't have really been with him so long, you really had meant forever. As much of a forever as the stars could give you. You imagined yourself an old woman, weathered by different climates and atmospheres, wrinkled and tired, and the Doctor would take you somewhere, a small cottage in the middle of nowhere, and he'd hold your withered hand and talk to you for hours. His eyes would gleam with the pride of all you had done together, a sad smile on his lips as he regaled the tales of all your heroic moments. All you had fixed together. He would stand there, in the blue suit you loved so much, bright red tie and converse, and smile fondly laying a flower at you tombstone. And he would move on because you had lived a long and full life by his side.

Reality was far less kind.

"You can't save her at all?" Aria asked, fever rattling your brain and their voices low. You couldn't hear his answer, but felt him shake his head.

"Even if I could, there's no telling what she would become." he whispered.

"You can't let her die like this!" Aria exclaimed, his voice becoming a harsher whisper, "I have seen her heart! And yours! I know that you need her. I know what you will become. Alone and angry, just like before." Aria continued. 

"I'll keep looking. I haven't stopped yet. I don't want this! I don't want to watch her-" and his voice cut off on a sob. 

Weakness polluted your bones, and breathing was a chore, but somehow you pulled yourself from that bed that night. The rooms tilted and blurred and you were cold, but with steps soft and firm you walked to the Pub. Once there, the light from inside the TARDIS was like a homing beacon, and you slid inside its doors. Holding your head a moment you forced yourself to carry on down it's main corridor to its endless array of rooms. One door was illuminated with a white light and you recognized it as the Doctor's laboratory. Pulling your head up and forcing your spine to straighten with determination, you entered the empty space and began digging through the various chemicals and books strewn all about. Feeling hollow made it difficult to hold onto anything for longer than a second, and only certain words stood out as you tried reading through the archives he'd been sorting through. 

Fingers smoothing his brow he returned to the TARDIS, having stepped out for a few tomes he wanted to review for the fourth time. He leaned against the console a moment and ran his fingers over his eyes, red rimmed from hours staring at papers, stress pulling down the corners of his lips. He was suddenly alarmed by the sound of glass shattering in the lab, something loud falling with a thud. He jerked upright and his long legs had him in motion quick as lighting, curiosity narrowing his vision. He rounded the doorway and his heart fell to his feet a what he saw. You stood there in your pajamas from your TARDIS closet, the pale blue satin shorts and tank top making your skin look icy. Your hair was becoming less shiny, eyes unfocused. He slammed down the emotion as quickly as he could before finally asking, "__________? What are you doing?".


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for this Chapter you will need Skinny Love by Birdy. I prefer the live version because it's more raw and that fits a bit better.

The fear and concern on his face was your undoing, not to mention how terribly sick you felt. Hand trembling you try to find some strength in your voice.

"I'm helping. I can beat this." you said and his expression changed to that look of severe impassiveness. 

"Baby, you need to be resting. You're not helping anyone by pushing yourself." he said softly and in seconds he was reaching for you, trying to cradle you close. Fear laced your veins and with non existent strength you tried to push him away and step from the warmth his arms radiated. It was hard to do and he looked at you stunned, like you had just made him regenerate with a stab wound. A crack spread through your chest as you began to choke out a sob. Covering your mouth with the back of your hand and inhaling to calm yourself.

"I am not the damsel in distress! Not anymore! You taught me that! I'm your companion. Not your patient. It wasn't supposed to be this way." you said to him breaking down and falling to your knees on the lab floor. Glass crunched beneath his shoes as he hit his knees in front of where you had fallen and grabbed you, pulling your face to his chest. He hid his face in your hair as he swallowed down the lump in his throat, fiercely blinking back his tears. His arms made you relax instantly, made you feel whole and safe in seconds, a warm hand brushing down the length of your back. You tried to gather strength from him, knowing he was trying to be brave in the face of his fear. You knew that if there was any other way, you wouldn't be dying right now. But he was the Doctor, and he had to maintain the fixed points in the universes. He couldn't let what you were becoming destroy billions of innocent lives, and you were glad for it. He'd given you so much wisdom, about being someone who never would. You would die for the cause you believed in.

The Doctor thumbed the tears from your cheeks and pulled you tighter into his embrace, his arm cradling as close as reality would allow, his other arm lifting you beneath your knees. Carrying you gently, you pressed your lips and face to the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and the feel of his skin. He was trying to remain stoic as he gently laid you back in the bed and as your acceptance came and peace filled you with certainty, a song filled your heart. Carefully, you stopped him by reaching for his cheek so he would stop his restless hands from tucking the blankets about your form. His eyes met yours after he closed them and inhaled, steeling himself for the love and beauty he would soon have to carry on without. He loved your eyes, your smile, the expression in your face and the way your smile lit up a room. Hoarsely but carefully, you began to sing to him, one last song.

"Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in the moment this order's tall"

His ancient eyes filled with tears, out of place in his young and perfectly symmetrical face, long lashes blinking furiously to force them back. Running light cold fingers across his face you were memorizing his features, memorizing every detail and plane, every beautiful imperfection.

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here  
Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

 

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind  
Now all your love is wasted?  
Then who the hell was I?  
Now I'm breaking at the bridges  
And at the end of all your lines

 

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

And at that part your voice cracked slightly with the tears. You were finding peace, knowing this was a fixed point in time, knowing that you could not save yourself at such a great sacrifice. Your tears were despair to how he might return from the light back into the war born Galifreyan you had first encountered. He needed you just as much as you had needed him. He had been so very alone for so very long and then he had you. It was a loss and a blow you feared he might no survive.

 

Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my


	19. Chapter 19

Hope vanished from his eyes as he made his decision and knew what he had to do. With Aria's help he eased you into the TARDIS, in the room it allowed you to claim as your own. Aria pulled back the blankets and with delicacy they tucked you in. The Doctor was being incredibly cryptic, his features hardened but not changing. Aria grasped one of your hands in his as you continued to sleep and kissed it carefully. Tears glistened in his bright red eyes a he realized he was looking at you for the very last time.

"She's special, this one. It isn't right." Aria said quietly, in a hoarse whisper. He didn't answer, just nodded his head. Aria leaned down and placed a kiss to your brow, whispering, "All my love, baby doll." and with that he stood and faced the Doctor. Aria realized he didn't have to hear the Timelord sing to know he was an absolute wreck inside. He also knew the possibilities in his future were vast, so carefully he placed his hands on the shoulder of the blue suited Galifreyan.

"Be the Doctor, that's what she wants. You're going to be alone for a little while, but don't let it make you what you were before, mancake." he said seriously. With tears in the Doctor's eyes he closed them and nodded.

"Do you have everything you need? It'll be painful." he asked in a whisper. Again the Doctor only nodded.

On a beach in the Caribbean sat a bright pink beach house, a beautiful home with sand and sky blue walls, adorned with wide open windows allowing in natural light and breeze from the shore. The beds were big and cozy, the view of sunsets from the balcony breathtaking, a place of absolute peace and beauty. In the empty master bedroom there was a pumping and whirring noise throughout the quiet, and in the far corner of the room a big blue police phone booth materialized seemingly from thin air. From inside it's doors, the Doctor scooped a thin and small form from the hospital bed inside and carried her to the big comfy bed in the room. He tucked the sleeping girl in tenderly, opened the bay doors and breathed in the salty air, his ancient brown eyes fierce and sad as he watched the waves crashing against the white sand of the beach.

The Doctor watched you sleeping, running his long fingers through the hair on top of your head. The hardest part was watching your writhe in pain and knowing there was nothing in the world he could do to take it away. It felt like a knife twisting in his gut, both hearts seizing up in inexplicable pain. He was watching you die, and it brought back so much pain and memories from the Last Time War. He'd hold one of your hands in both of his and hold it against his lips, unable to take his eyes off of you.

When you awoke, it was sunset, and you looked around to find him right there looking back as soon as you opened your eyes. You knew he was telling himself he needed to be there as soon as you awoke so you wouldn't be alone, frightened, but it was he who was afraid and alone. One last sunset with him, it sounded like all you could ever hope for. Your back was pressed to his chest as his arms formed a cage of support and you stood on that breezy balcony watching the sky turn to orange, pink and purple with the color bleeding perfectly into one another. You had made peace with dying, had understood and decided you would be courageous in the face of something we all must go through, but the Doctor you knew was hurting inside. He was terribly melancholy, his words quiet spoken and cryptic, his face stoic and passive, he was being brave too.

"I've had more life in the short time with you than most have in ninety years." you sighed smiling. 

"You deserve a lot more." he said.

"My favorite writer once said, 'All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.' " You told him, smiling softly.

"Good old, Tolkein. Wonderful man he was. Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." he answered, his voice sounding a smidge more cheerful. 

"I like what I did with what I was given." you said.

The Doctor let out a short, sharp breath and sniffled, tried to swallow the emotion clogging his throat, "Oh my brilliant, brilliant _________. I am so, so sorry."

Carefully you turned in his arms and cupped his jaw, memorizing the way the setting sun made his brown eyes bright, the symmetry of his face and the perfection of his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Once the sun had set, you were back in bed, and he was watching over you carefully. He sat on the side of the bed and held your hand while his thumb brushed over the top of your skin. It wasn't long before the terrible pain overtook you and you broke out into a cold sweat. You were uncomfortable and agitated, moving about and sitting with your back against the headboard. With silent resolve the Doctor gave you a shot of morphine and knew that you were in the final stages of dying. It bit back tears as he trembled at your humanity, before sitting closer to you on the bed and ran his hand down the side of your head and through your hair. As much as you accepted that you were dying, you could not deny you were afraid and feared what kind of memory of yourself would be left behind.

Tugging the length of your comfy t-shirt down you stuttered, "Just promise me, tell them how brave I was." you said looking into his eyes, the only thing keeping you together and letting you feel safe.

Tears fell from his eyes as he said, "Oh I will. I will, _______." he whispered.

"Tell my parents, tell them I wasn't scared. I'm not scared. Tell them I wasn't scared." you said, pleading desperately as your brain seemed to be over powering itself, like a machine running on sparks.

He grabbed you by your shoulders and wrapped his arms around you, and you inhaled the scent of the Doctor and tried to lock your hands around him. He wanted to fall apart you knew, but he was being strong, almost cold and stoic. He didn't know how to handle this, the feelings of losing someone he loved were not so uncommon for him, but losing a human life form for which he loved passionately and deeply, that feeling was totally alien. He pulled back and cradled one arm beneath your knees, the other behind your shoulders and began rocking you like a tiny infant. In so many ways you were to him, an innocent that was dying for the race and the existence of the entire universe, just a child filled with wonder whose life was being cut far too short. It was breaking both of his hearts and pain lanced through him a knew, like razors slicing through his major organs, something splitting him from sternum to stomach.

"My brilliant, brilliant ________. The adventures we've had, the amazing feats you've accomplished. You are fantastic. Incredibly fantasic." he whispered to you, still rocking you all the while. 

"I'm just....sorry...I didn't keep... my promise. To travel with you...forever." you whispered out of breath and weak from trying to breathe.

"You did. Of course you did. You will travel with me until the end of time, always in the TARDIS, and forever taking up space in both of my hearts." he said sobbing, tears continually streaming down his cheeks as his voice sounded more sure and certain than anything he had uttered in all of his centuries.

"I want you to know, that night when I lay beside you and just held you and watched you sleep, that was the best night of my existence." he whispered.

In desperation you clung to the lapels of his jacket and held your eyes open to his face, and then he looked down at you as tears flowed down his cheeks and his hands gripped you fiercely as if by holding you tighter he could keep you longer. His hearts were breaking right out of his chest, so much so he thought he might regenerate from it. Oh he had lost before, but it was different this time, because this was the first he had loved since Galifrey and the Last Time War.

As darkness closed around your vision, you cupped his jaw one last time and counted those freckles only those close to him saw, and as you thought about everything you would never get to do with him you asked, "Why can't I stay?". He felt your last exhale fan across his face, watched your bright eyes dim before closing forever, and then you were limp in his arms. Burying his neck in yours he smelled your skin one last time and rocked you, sobbing hard and feeling every fiber of his alien existence on fire. It was more painful than regeneration, more devastating than all of time running out, and all he could wish was that he could have saved you. 

Everything following those moments would haunt him in excruciating detail. He returned your body to your parents, because they had a right to bury you, to pay their respects as the human race has demanded for centuries. In vain, he tried to explain why he was forced unwillingly to let you die, that he could not change a fixed point, that it would tear a hole in the fabric of reality. They would have none of it, despite how willingly he explained to them that you accepted and greeted death as an old friend. Nor did he fail to mention at any chance he had, that you were not afraid and what you did made you the most important being in the Universes, in all of time and space. They scorned him and told him how terrible he was for not protecting you, that they had trusted in the Doctor and he had irrevocably failed. When all of his perfect words ran out, he reminded them one last time how unafraid and brave you were, and sat in the back pew of an abbey as the strange ceremony of funerals was commenced in your honor. 

When night fell he found his tears would not cease, as a rumpled man in a blue suit stood by a lonely slap of granite in a darkened cemetery by a blooming gardenia hedge. He said farewell again, "I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry." he whispered over and over again just wishing you could hear his words one last time. He was furious and told you so, "You are so thick! Why? I can't go on without you! Don't you know that?" he asked, but his rage turned to sadness again as he realized his rage would not do. You deserved better of him, deserved the Doctor he had become because of you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter everyone!
> 
> For this one you'll need Here With Me by The Killers. I used another one of their songs for two reasons, one I wanted to stay consistent with Ten's vocals I'd chosen at the beginning. Two, this song is one filled with longing and sadness. So there ya go.

Back inside of the TARDIS, the lonely Doctor frowned and dried his eyes. He was not sure where he should go now, after saying goodbye to the greatest companion he had ever known. He missed your musical laugh down the many corridors of the magical blue box, he missed the light in your eyes when he told you everything would be well. He even missed the way you had cried for the Oods, wrongfully imprisoned, and he had so deeply admired your tender heart. Rage and despair filled him as he realized that tender, open heart he had grown to adore had stopped. The pain running through him was immeasurable, his heart shattering and splintering so loudly in his own ears. The Doctor knew if he did not find a new purpose he would go back in time just to glimpse you one last time, he would go back and save you and rip apart the universe. He would tear a hole in the fabric of reality and burn up a thousand suns, blow apart every star, just to have you back.

He turned the knobs, pressed the buttons and let the large pumping cylinder like a lava lamp in the center of the console begin working.

In a darkened pub, where karaoke was sung on a dimly lit stage, a whooshing, whirring, thumping noise overpowered the vocal of the current participant in the night's entertainment. The purple man in the white suit was sitting at the bar, fingers casually laced across his abdomen as he sipped his color changing drink. The noise brought him to his feet, red eyes wide as he knew that sound, had heard it not so long ago. There in the corner of the main entry way to Anacrusis the blue telephone box materialized in the far corner. Aria's slammed his fist on the bar and hung his head knowing the Doctor only came back because ________ was gone. 

The doors burst open from the call box and the form of a man in a blue suit, bright red tie and red converse fell face fist to the pub floor, disheveled brown hair ruffled and more of a disarray than usual. Aria ran to him in quick strides and began lifting his thin form from the ground. He wasn't sure if Gallifreyans consumed anything, but the Doctor seemed thinner and paler, eyes red and puffy from his mourning. Aria immediately embraced him once he was standing and embraced him, sobs racking his stark white clad chest as he waited for you to come bursting through those doors, ready to sing your heart out on that stage and add to the harmony, to show the pure and open heart you had. You never came. You weren't spared, and it crushed Aria, and gave the Doctor the chance to comfort someone other than himself.

Arms around on another's shoulders Aria escorted the Doctor to the bar where Francisco gave him a sad smile.

"She was wonderful. Truly wonderful. And she was cheerful, because of you." Aria told the Doctor who stared into the distance, remembering every detail of your first night here, your powerful and beautiful voice echoing and calling to him.

"For one moment, she was the most important woman in the universe. She was fantastic." he said sadly, turning to Aria and smiling at your memory, unable to help himself at the joy it brought him to tell anyone who would listen about how brilliant and wonderful you were. 

"Still, dunno what I'm doing here." The Doctor said.

"Don't you?" Aria asked, and slowly a long arm with purple fingers was gesturing to the empty stage and microphone that stood in the center there. There was no shimmer nor illusion of grandeur this time, just a lonely Timelord, on an empty stage, to pour his heart out over the girl he lost.

Carefully he stood in front of microphone, one hand in his pocket as slowly the music began to play:

"Wheels are turning  
I remember when you were mine  
Now just to reach you  
Baby, I'd stand in line

But there's another world  
We're living in  
Tonight

And there's another heart  
That's fading in  
The light

Don't want your picture  
On my cell phone  
I want you here with me  
Don't want your memory  
In my head now  
I want you here with me

Spent the summer, just laying out in the sun  
Time seems to move so slow  
When you're taking it as it comes  
Maybe we were just too young

Your body was tanned and your hair was long  
You showed me your smile and my cares were gone  
Falling in love filled my soul with fright  
You said "Come on babe, it'll be alright"  
I must have been a fool to the bitter end  
Now I hold on to hope to have you back again  
I'd bargain and I'd fight

But there's another world  
We're living in  
Tonight

Don't want your picture  
On my cell phone  
I want you here with me  
I don't want your memory  
In my head now  
I want you here with me

Well I saw you in a restaurant  
The other day  
And instead of walking towards you  
I ran away  
And I'll keep on waiting for you  
Till you'll come around  
Come around and say

Don't want your picture  
On my cell phone  
I want you here with me  
Don't need those memories  
In my head now  
I want you here with me".

By the end of the song, he hung his head to hide the tears from the emotions he released as he sang his last song for the girl he lost. As he exited the stage, he eased his hand from his pocket and Aria embraced the Doctor. For a moment there were no words spoken, until Aria rested his hand on the Timelord's shoulder.

"You have so much to remember her by. I'll never see her again, or you I'm sure." he said sadly. The Doctor's eyes widened as he held up one long finger and made his way inside of the TARDIS. When he re-emerged he held a shining midnight blue egg in his hands, glimmering with gold filigree. He looked at it a long moment, as he stood before his purple Anacrusian friend and smiled.

"________ gave me this. It contained the species that killed her. In retrospect I think she saved Anacrusis right along with ever species in the Universes. It belongs here." he said, extending the Faberge egg, he deep brown and ancient eyes meeting evenly with Aria's. Aria's mouth was open in a gape, his hands shaking as he took the fragile item into his possession. He was speechless as he ran a hand over its beautiful surface before he gazed back into the Doctor's face.

"I will make sure it goes in our capital, with her name honored with it." Aria said at last. The Doctor merely smiled, before turning and striding across the pub. Before he stepped back inside of the TARDIS, he turned to give a half hearted wave and left, taking the magic and memories of one spectacular human girl with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my readers so ends our story. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it. Feel free to message me if you have a request of some sort! I'm always Jonesising for some new ideas.


End file.
